The Wish Gun: Attribution
Kuhbomb tells Ray, who is six years old, what to do with the sinister flashing magic pump lamp when comes out by rubbing it with his hands. When Kuhbomb returns from the lamp, he says, "Ray, your bedroom needs to be cleaned by your mother when she returns." "Wishaam is trying to grant wishes to Superintendent Broadrix in the mystic village known as Wishville," Ray says, "and my mom is returning in 10 minutes just in case..." Chicago Police Department Detective McCaw and Sgts. Ray Bracken and Tyrus Brainard open the door and meet Kuhbomb while Ken, Ray's father, is blogging stories focusing on genie lore. "Where in the world are you?" asks Sgt. Brainard. Kuhbomb replies, "I grant you, McCaw and Sgt. Bracken six wishes... they will turn you into any given object!" Detective McCaw warns, "For many years, Kuhbomb, I've been solving the cases other law enforcers miss. Kuhbomb, you will grant me three out of six wishes before you say 'Wishaam' or I'll shoot you with my .44 caliber magnum revolver hand gun..." "Not too fast!" Kuhbomb says. "You are keeping the Brandmeier Elementary School campus safe now that Sgts. Brainard and Bracken will always get three more wishes..." "Hold your hands, Kuhbomb," Sgt. Bracken warns. "McCaw, you've been warned!" says Kuhbomb. "Wishaam, ElectroGenie and the Brandmeier genie wizards will grant you, Mr. McCaw, and the dueling rookies every wish that they want to make... beat it, you Detective McCaw you!" As Sgts. Brainard and Bracken hold their semi-automatic revovler hand guns, Kuhbomb requests, "McCaw, my first three of six wishes are your command." "I wish I am a natural water closet," says Detective McCaw. "I wish I am a nuclear reactor." "McCaw, here is you last wish," says Kuhbomb. "Wishaam will be making wishes to Superintendent Broadrix when he returns at some point in the future. All right, McCaw, here's you final wish." McCaw grants one more wish... but what is his next weapon? "I wish I could be a electro-magnetic genie stun gun." "Kuhbomb," Sgt. Bracken shouts, "I'll shoot you while Kuhbomb grants McCaw his final wish - look out for him..." "Fire!" shouts Detective McCaw, shooting Kuhbomb with his semi-automatic revolver hand gun, eventually turning him into a stun gun. Sgt. Brainard fires three bullets at Kuhbomb, as he transforms into a water closet. While shooting Kuhbomb, Sgt. Bracken guns down the genie with five bullets, turning the police rookie into an electro-magnetic wish blaster tank. As Kuhbomb returns to the magic genie pump lamp. Ray tells his dad what happens to the Chicago Police Department officers transforming themselves into two guns and a water closet. "What happen, Dad?" asks Ray. His father tells Ray, "Sgt. Brainard's fifth wish was granted - and has turned into a talking electro-magnetic genie stun gun." "I dare you to start granting wishes with your stun gun before Mom arrives in a half-dozen minutes." "Gee whiz," Ray impresses. "By the way, Ray," the talking genie stun gun recalls, "Wishaam will grant you as many wishes as he can - when he turns you into..." "Sssh!" Ray's father whispers. Category:Genies & Genie Folklore Category:Wishaam